A database management system (DBMS) may provide for replicating database data among a number of database nodes. For example, replicating database data can improve the performance of the database system. However, replication of database data can lead to different versions of the data being stored at different locations within the database system.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to data replication in a DBMS.